Discord
Dischord is an original MOBA-inspired game developed by Pyro Enterprises. It takes heavy inspiration from a previous project, Heroforce, but takes a fantasy vibe and more aspects from the traditional MOBA. Gameplay Discord plays much like a traditional MOBA usch as League of Legends or Heroes of the Storm, though the camera view is much less top-down and is closer to the angled view featured in the Pikmin series. Additionally, player movement and aiming is entirely manual, as opposed to the "point-and-click" style seen in many classic MOBAs. Other differences include the ability to jump, light and heavy basic attacks taking the place of auto-attacks, and making all of a Champion's skills, save their ultimate, unlocked at the start of a game. Gameplay in Dischord is similar to that of other MOBAs, with teams of 5 Champions trying to fight each other, protecting minions that spawn from each other's bases and head towards the opponent's bases. However, the primary difference in Dischord is the introduction of a sixth player, which controls the team Deity. Deities act as an overseer of the battle, assisting their team in directly. Once a team's base is destroyed by minions, the Deity manifests and gains the ability to directly assault the opponent team, gaining a health bar in the process. Defeating the enemy Deity is the goal for victory. Story Long ago, in a far-off dimension, a large cosmic event occurred, which wiped out the vast majority of the life within it. The little life that survived was supercharged with cosmic energy, and became powerful entities known as Deities. The Deities decided to recreate the universe, and set out creating several planets from scratch; but of all the new planets, the most prized was one known as Diskora. Diskora was one of the only planets that all of the Deities worked on, and the only one where all the Deities were worshiped. While the life on Diskora started off grand and unified, over time, they splintered up into several tribes. The Deities eventually decided to stop doting on the planet so much, leaving to care for other worlds. This, of course, didn't help the Diskora situation at all, and the splintering continued. And in the midst of all this chaos, a strange faction arose; the Antigenesium, who believed that the Deities were simply pagan gods and were not to be worshiped. The situation with this cult got so bad, that eventually the Deities themselves returned to Diskora- which wasn't good for them at all. The Antigenesium, faced with the arrival of the beings that they denounced, were now forced to face the Deities' existence. But instead of denouncing their ways, they actively went to war on the Deities, claiming it was for the good of the planet, even going so far as to capture one of the Deities. The remaining beings took arms alongside their most devout followers, and the splintered factions of Diskora reunited to stop the Antigenesium- while proving their glory over the other groups, of course. Characters Champions TBA Deities TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Pyro Enterprises Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Cryogon Games Category:Discord Category:MOBAs